Eleventh Division
Juuichibantai - Eleventh Division Captain: Yoshiro Hitaki Yoshiro Hitaki is the Third Generation of Captains for the Eleventh division Vice Captain: -Vacant- Specialty: Heavy Combat Motto: “Honor through Valor, Valor through Victory. Our lives are but the rock upon which society stands.” The Past: For centuries, the men and women of the mighty Eleventh Division have stood as the pillar of strength of the Seireitei, standing as the frontline between the ivory buildings of the Seireitei and the darkness beyond. Each person ready, willing, and knowing that at anytime, their lives may be ended and their body used as a wall to stop the next wave of attack. They have been known as “Hell Divers” and “Immortals” among many other things. Their commanders, both pure of heart, and corrupt of soul have often included some of the most powerful beings in existence. Never have they retreated. Never have they surrendered. The Present: Now referred to as the 'Sword Arm of the Seireitei' by it's new Captain, the 11th Division, as it always has, is often turned to first when a superior enemy reveals itself. They are the masters of combat and all its forms. They are fearless and merciless to the enemy. They refuse to die. For dying is cowardly and weak. They are the first on the battlefield and the last off of it. Under the command of newly appointed Captain Yoshiro Hitaki, the Division is hard at work to reestablish itself as one of the Gotei's most respected and honored Divisions with a newly implemented moral code; those who were at one time considered the bullies of the Seireitei, are now its devout protectors, all the while still maintaining the core aspects that made them so feared among the enemy. Each member of the Eleventh is expected to understand the cost of upholding that tradition: Retreat is not an option. Failure is not an option. To die without making sure your enemy is dragged down with you is disgraceful. Honor, respect and valor on the battlefield are earned through victory, service and courage in the face of insurmountable odds and dedication to the Gotei. Training and self-improvement are no longer a recommendation, but a requirement. Becoming the best fighter you can possibly be by becoming one with your zanpakutou or learning to manipulate reiatsu into Kidou or mastery of martial arts is a must. Members are expected to work in tandem with members from the rest of the Gotei on a daily basis, whether it be under the commanders from the 1st Division, supporting the healers of the 3rd Division, strategizing with the Kidouists of the 5th Division, or creating a distraction for the Saboteurs of the 12th Division. In order to advance within the Division, members must prove to the Captain that they are worthy of their new placement and responsibilities by accomplishing their assigned missions, as well as undertaking their own and displaying a degree of integrity on the battlefield. Signs of strength and character will be rewarded with a higher seat placement and greater respect. Concurrently, acts of disrespect, dishonor and things like laziness and cowardice will result in a drop in rank. ﻿